A Change in Stiles
by Clickbait Fics
Summary: This is a AU fic between Stiles and Derek while Stiles is a senior but set as if season 4 and 5 are non-existent (mainly because there is little to no plot development).
1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills. That's where we begin.

Stiles sat on the edge of his bed. The clock turned 7pm. Scott was meant to have picked him up at six. His room was eerily silent.

"Fuck!" Stiles expelled from his blood red lips. "Why the fuck hasn't he showed up yet?"

'Thud.'

Stiles banged his hand on his thigh with anger. Another 10, maybe 15 minutes passed before Scott's car pulled up outside Stiles' house.

"Finally." Stiles bounded down the stairs and out the door. He was wearing a flannel shirt and a pair of skin tight black jeans. The door of his house slammed shut. He ran faster and faster towards the car. He slowly manoeuvred his way into the vehicle and sunk into the leather. The vehicle moved away leaving Stiles' house in the distance. Smaller and smaller it became until it disappeared from view beneath the horizon. Where the car was going was not important. Why the car was going wasn't either. The only thing that mattered; as the smell of the leather that mixed with Scott's cologne, was that everything was okay. The car began to speed up, faster, faster, faster.

They arrived at Derek's loft after about an hour or so of silent driving; not that either of the boys minded, they both knew the end game. Stiles looked worried.

"Look Stiles, you knew this was going to happen one day." Scott chuckled as Stiles winced at the thought of what was potentially going to happen. His body was still tensed.

He unclicked his buckle and slowly slid out of the car, wishing he could lean over and do what he has truly wanted to do for years. With some resignation he made his way through the door that led to Derek's loft before he boarded the ancient elevator and dialled in the penthouse lofts code.

With a clunk, it started to rise like the blood in his body, he could feel it pulse with speed, lust. For the first time in his short meaningless life he felt like he belonged, like he wanted something, something other than video games or TV. He wanted Derek. Well, not Derek, but what Derek possessed. Something he had craved ever since that night Scott got scathed by Derek. He wanted to be like Scott, just not as completely god-like.

The elevator came to a sudden jolted stop. Stiles jumped. Chains clanked. Stiles blood came to a standstill, he went white. The bars of the elevator lifted slower than normal, what had Derek done to it. Wasn't it torture enough that he made Stiles wait all this time? What was going to happen to him once they lifted? Stiles' mind went blank, well, blanker than usual.

"Derek." Stiles shouted into the darkened loft, his hands surrounded his mouth as if that would make him sound louder "Are you here?"

Nothing.

Stiles drifted forward, his steps making little to no sound, it didn't matter the loft was empty. He wasn't even here. Typical. Why he wasn't here baffled Stiles a little.

As he entered the large space in the main loft area the fluorescent lights clicked on. They flickered and made the space which was clean and tidy yellow.

'That's new.' He thought not thinking anything of it. It was Derek's loft and he was busy making it his own, and any way what difference does a few lights that are automated change?

The loft was pretty big for the area it was situated, the walls were industrial with almost nothing on them. Derek's bedroom was perched on cement columns, these made a stark contrast with the hard wood floors. Stiles touched one of the rough textured walls that Derek had white washed to keep up with his modern look and feel. The wall was cool to the touch. Not expecting the wall to be so cold, stiles pulled his fingers away.

Stiles' body shook as he heard the clunk of the elevator. He spun around and braced himself for who, or what was going to step out of it. After lifting the bars for what seemed like a lifetime, a big shadowy figure stood. It looked at Stiles like he shouldn't be there.

As the figure stood there the anxiety in stiles rose. The feeling crushing him from the inside, whatever or whoever it was stood in the darkened elevator shaft for a couple of drawn out seconds before letting its body be touched by the light inside the loft.

It was Derek. Of course it was Derek who else had the code for his loft? It's not like many people knew Derek that well.

As Derek emerged out of the elevator Stiles' body relaxed a little. Derek stepped towards Stiles and the floorboards creaked. He moved in to hug Stiles in a tight embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

"I, I didn't think you were coming." Stiles whimpered but no tears ran down his face.

Stiles didn't know why he felt so strongly towards Derek, but he just had such a strong connection with him. They stood interlinked for 5 minutes before they continued.

After they let go of each other they just stood there, looking at one another, until Derek finally piped up and powered through and said softly letting the words caress his lips as they came out.

"Stiles, we need to get to it before it's too late."

"Till what's too late? Do what?" Stiles questioned.

"The change process. We need to get it done, we don't want to lose you." Derek offered.

"Lose me? When did you start caring about anybody but yourself?" Stiles chuckled at Derek.

Derek looked at Stiles bitterly, stiles was never that sarcastic normally?

"Let's just get this done."


	2. Chapter 2

They just stood there, again, looking at each other.

'So are we getting this done?' Derek asked.

The loft seemed even emptier than it was 10 minutes ago, how was it possible that the loft was so empty when they were both there filling a small space in the loft?

'Look, Derek, you see I'm fine being normal boring me,' Stiles announced 'totally fine, 100% in fact, why can't I just stay normal and y'know, human'.

'Because it's getting more and more dangerous for normal people and I can't see you getting hurt again.' Derek replied.

'It's not any more dangerous than yesterday, you're just being stupid'

Stiles tried to convince not only Derek but himself. He knew that Beacon hills was getting more dangerous. He just didn't want to admit that he was scared to Derek, he wanted to play the brave wounded soldier and he didn't really understand why. It was only Derek, no one that special.

'Stiles, don't do this to me again, we can't go on denying that this town is going to get worse and worse.' Derek harshly spat 'Especially now that Scott is an alpha, it's like he is a beacon for the supernatural' Derek looked emotionally drained; he looked like he was on the brink of actually showing some sort of emotion.

'So,' Stiles started 'is there a painless option if you do the whole, scratches and the biting thing or do they not teach you that at werewolf school?'

'STILES.' Derek screamed.

'Sorry, I thought I could just, erm, lighten the mood.'

Stiles shrugged fear still remained in his eyes even though he was half laughing. Raising his eyebrows and shoulder trying to gauge what to do next, trying to figure out how pissed off Derek was at him.

'You know what Stiles, fuck you!' Derek's eyes started to turn red with anger, why did he really think a joke would lighten the mood of a change process, Derek thought.

They both stood in the same spot that they had for the last 20 minutes, until Stiles went to leave the loft. He started to walk over to the elevator and because the loft was so big it took a while for him to reach the lift. Longer than he expected. The dramatic walk away wasn't as, well, dramatic. Derek bounced heavily along the floor at pace, to try catch up to Stiles who was nearly at the elevator, he managed to catch up to Stiles and grabbed his arm and pulled him in to a tight embrace feeling sorry for Stiles. He didn't mean to get angry at him, it just sort of happened. Stiles should know not to piss of a werewolf with anger issues.

'I'm sorry okay.' Derek chanted over and over until Stiles relaxed. 'I don't want to see you get hurt, I just want you to be okay, and I need to know you're okay. This is the only way I know to keep you safe.'

'Okay.'

Stiles slumped into Derek a little more. He felt at home and more comfortable than ever.

Derek let go of Stiles and grabbed hold of his hand. He dragged Stiles over to the metal clad units in the kitchen area and started to look in the cupboards, trying to find something. Stiles didn't know what, probably a knife, probably something to harm him before the change. Much to Stiles' surprise it was bottles of liquor, many bottles of liquor. Stiles became more and more confused when Derek got glasses of different sizes out, 2 of each. Shot glasses, beakers, tumblers. Derek started to fill them with all sorts.

'Here take this' Derek handed Stiles one of the two shot glasses filled with a clear liquor, vodka. 'Drink it.'

'What?' Stiles questioned.

'Drink it, it'll take the pain away in a moment' Derek said monotonously 'you're going to need all the help you can get to make sure this doesn't hurt to bad'

'I'm 18 Derek' Stiles stated, staring at the shot with eyes filled with inquisition 'this is illegal, and my dad is the sheriff, remember. I can't be going around the town wasted, it would make him look bad'

'And? You're in my loft remember' Derek countered.

'That's not the point Derek' Stiles said whilst turning away and sneering.

'Then do you want the change to hurt?' Derek questioned Stiles.

'No, but I'm still only 18' Stiles retorted.

'That hasn't stopped you at all the parties that you, Scott, and the others seem to go to all the time'

Derek pushed another drink in Stiles' direction.

After much deliberation and stalling, Stiles took the shot to his lips. He held it there for a second and tipped the rim and let the liquid hit his mouth. Keeping it there for a second before having the sharpness cut his throat as it went down. Stiles winced as it went down, remembering all his bad experiences with vodka.

Why was he doing this again?

He tried to maintain a straight face, who was he kidding. He reached out and grabbed the second drink noticing that Derek had already downed both drinks. Stiles quickly downed the second and then third.

After around 8 drinks Stiles started to feel it hit him, his head started to feel fuzzy and his body felt a warmth throughout him. Derek smirked at him, he knew that Stiles was getting more, and more drunk.

This was Derek's chance he needed to change him quick, just so he didn't feel anything. All he needed to do was to scratch him or bite him maybe both whilst he was in werewolf form.

They (Scott and Derek) had been debating who should change him. Scott downright rejected this idea, even though Scott was more powerful now, he just couldn't hold himself accountable for this. They both knew this was for the best and they both knew this was the right time.

Derek psyched himself up and started to transform into a wolf.

'Get ready Stiles, this shouldn't hurt, that much'

'That m-much' Stiles slurred and wobbled on his feet. His vision getting slightly worse.

As Stiles stood swaying and drinking more and more, just getting flat out white boy wasted, Derek took a pounce at him making sure that he scratched and bit Stiles somewhere only Stiles could see. Just so that he could be with the rest of society as he changed and healed.

He bit him on his torso and scratched on his thigh. Two of Stiles' more flabby areas, places it wouldn't hurt as much. The alcohol was just a distraction to take away the edge and scary nature of the change.

Stile fell to the floor both laughing and crying. He didn't know how to feel. With the effect of the alcohol and the raw emotions of what has just happened Stiles didn't know how to process it his brain still clouded.

Derek transformed back into his human form and grabbed a bottle of liquor, taking the cap off and just drinking until the bottle was gone. He collapsed in a pile of the floor next to Stiles.

'We need to sleep this off' Derek proclaimed.

'Sleep what off, I'm fine' Stiles said and then hiccupped and laughed.

'No you're not' Derek confessed, this was more for his sake than Stiles'.

He wanted Stiles to stay the night just to make sure he was okay.

'What are you going to do about it though, you're a mess' Stiles giggled.

'I am not a mess' Derek tried to get up on to his feet with some effort.

When he got to his feet he pulled Stiles up.

'Come on, you can sleep in my bed.'

Derek took Stiles' hand and took him up the stone steps up to the lofts only bedroom. The bed was built into the floor and it took up most of the space in this area. There was surprising amount of throw pillows and comforters taking up the bed.

'Get comfy, I'll call Scott and tell him that you're stopping here for the night' Derek muttered to Stiles.

With Derek out of the room it gave Stiles enough time to go through the draws to find something a little bit more comfy than skinny jeans to sleep in. he reached in the draw at the bottom of the bed and found Derek's underwear. Lots of small things that he couldn't imagine how anyone got anything in them. He found a pair of boxer briefs that were his size and had rainbow print on one of the legs. He took his jeans off and stumbled while doing this, he then removed his tight boxers and replaced them with the boxer briefs he had found. They fit so well and then Stiles took his top off and flopped in to the bed and waited for Derek to come back. Before he could come back Stiles was already passed out on top of the bed.

'Scott, yeah it's done, let's just hope this works this time.' Derek grumbled.

'Why is he taking so long to get back down here?' Scott questioned Derek.

'I said he could stay here for the night. He may or may not have had a lot to drink. For science reasons' Derek told Scott, lying to keep Scott from worrying about Stiles.

'Okay, just make sure he is okay, okay' Scott demanded to Derek.

'Right Scott now go' Derek ended the call and made his way to the bedroom.

Counted the stairs as he went up them '1, 2, 3, 4, 5…' Derek kept going up.

Once he got to the top he noticed that Stiles was already passed out, in his underwear?

Why was he in my underwear Derek thought to himself?

He didn't question it for long, he just went with it.

Derek removed his pants to reveal his tight briefs, he then removed his leather jacket and t-shirt and clambered into the bed lying next to Stiles, and within 10 minutes he was asleep. They lay like that all night.


	3. Chapter 3

'This feels different.' Stiles thought to himself looking around the unfamiliar room.

''Where am I?'' Stiles pondered whilst scratching his head ''why do I feel like my head has been kicked?''

Stiles looked to his right and saw that he was in Derek's bed, in Derek's house, he was wearing what looked like Derek's boxers. How did this happen and why can't he remember anything.

''Derek.'' Stiles whispered. ''Derek. Why are you cuddling me? For fucks sake Derek wake up.''

''Hmm.'' Derek slowly woke from his slumber. "Oh, hey Stiles. Morning."

"Why am I in your bed, with you?" Stiles questioned Derek.

"You got a little bit white boy wasted." Derek informed, chuckling at the memory of Stiles drunk the previous night.

"Wait, so did you change me?" Stiles said, he couldn't quite recount what had happened, after all he didn't feel any different, and he didn't look any different.

"Well, I should hope so, I did attack you quite a lot"

Derek was looking at Stiles who had broken free of his grip and as sitting up in the bed inspecting himself for bite and claw marks.

"And you were quite drunk when I did eventually get you. I am such a bad influence on you. Not that you should care'' Derek winked at Stiles who was still searching his body but having no luck seeing if they were there.

''But my body doesn't have any sort of marks on it, that's good right?'' Stiles asked Derek.

Stiles relaxed into Derek again. He felt more comfortable in Derek's arms than when he was alone.

"You're a gift" Derek started.

"I'm sure that one goes it's a gift, when you said it to Scott that one time." Stiles said whilst chuckling.

"Are you sure, because you are quite the gift" Derek let go of Stiles and punched him playfully.

"What time is it anyway?" Stiles asked.

"About 9, why?" Derek replied.

"I should be leaving." Stiles added.

"No, stay. I mean not before you have coffee, just so you sober up a bit more" Derek interjected.

"I'm fine. But coffee does sound good." Stiles started to smile.

Derek got up from the bed and went to get dressed. He went into the wardrobe and picked out a grey crew neck tight t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He looked over and smiled at Stiles who was checking him out. He then walked over to the draws and pulled out a pair of small briefs. Dropping the boxers he was wearing to the floor, he was naked and Stiles couldn't keep his eye off of him.

"Have you not seen something this big before" Derek teased throwing his arms out to the side. "You seem surprised. Have you not seen a dick before?"

"It is pretty big. How in hell does it fit into them?" Stile pointed to the underwear that was in Derek's hand.

"That surprises me every day Stiles, you'd be surprised how much can fit into these." Derek added looking down at his briefs dropping the clothes and stretching them out.

Derek proceeded to put one leg into the briefs and then the other, pulling them up over his ass and cock, rearranging himself all while Stiles sat there with his eye fixated on it, not blinking, not saying anything just looking.

"I'm shocked, to say the least" Stiles said, his jaw hitting the floor.

"Shocked at the fact I wear small underwear, or the fact it's so big?"

Stiles contemplated his answer for a second before giving Derek a dirty look and giggling. How had he not noticed this before, when he would hang out with Derek and Scott? Surly Stiles would have picked up on it.

Derek continued to get ready slipping his tight jeans on next, jumping a little to try and get them up, he closed the zipper and buttoned them up. He then bent over and picked up the t shirt that he had dropped on the floor moments ago and put that on. Pulling it over his abs, it gripped him like a second skin.

Stiles got up and started to get into his tight jeans, flannel and T-shirt. He slipped them on pretty easily. The thought of Derek's dick still in his mind he smiled a little. A lot actually. He continued to get dressed. After this he stated to walk, only to trip over his feet in a daydream. He cut skin of his arm on the draws that were at the bottom of the bed. Wiping the blood away with his hand, there wasn't much as it was only a little scratch. When he wiped the blood away again he noticed that the scratch had fully healed. The healing process seemed to have started pretty quickly, was this even normal?

'Nice' Stiles thought to himself. His smile had become even bigger.

As Stiles got to his feet again he noticed Derek hovering over him.

"You okay?" Derek seemed concerned.

"Yeah, it's gone." Stiles said still smiling.

"What's gone?" Derek Questioned.

"The scratch from falling over."

"Of course it's gone, you heal remember" Derek reminded Stiles.

"Oh, yeah. I'm still new to this, it's only been 12 hours since you attacked me. I didn't think I would heal this quickly." Stiles clarified.

"Come on, let's go get that coffee." Derek took hold of Stiles' hand firmly and led him down the cold, hard stairs.

The Kitchen Island was a mess from the night before but Derek and Stiles started by tiding up the mess, putting things in the dishwasher and making it look more presentable. They put bottles of god knows what in the cupboard and cleaned the counter tops, making them look like Derek had just moved in.

"How do you like your coffee?" Derek asked.

"I really don't care as long as it tastes like coffee, and helps get rid of this major hangover" Stiles half joked, still trying to recover from the night before and seeing Derek's cock.

Derek started to heat the water up in the microwave. Pushing the buttons so carefully to make the water hot enough to make the coffee. He put 6 spoonful of coffee grounds into the French press and waited for the water to heat, staring at Stiles wondering why he looked like a constipated toad, he still thought he was cute though.

After 60 or so seconds the water was piping hot and he poured it into the pot, replacing the lid and pushing down slowly on the handle, releasing the full flavours of the coffee.

Stiles looked in the cupboard for mugs to put the coffee in. looking in some of the higher cupboards was a struggle but he found some large white mugs in one of these cupboards. When he reached for them his top rode up to reveal his flat, toned, stomach. He placed the mugs on the counter and went to sit on one of the stools on the other side of the counter.

"Stiles. I feel so much better now that I know you're safe." Derek blurted out to fill the silence.

"So do, I" Stiles replied quicker than ever, stammering just a little.

They continued this silence for the next 15 minutes while they drank their coffees. Sipping and catching each other looking at one another. They didn't really know how to fill the silence, they had been friends for 3 years now, and this was the weirdest silence they had been in. Even more than when Derek would just stand there and look hot in the background and look just plain angry. They both tried to fill the silence on multiple occasions but everything ended in being back at the radio silence. What had happened?

Stiles seemed to turn a funny colour and made him look an off shade of green. He became even more silent. Derek looked over at him and became instantly concerned with how stiles looked. He knew what was happening and that the process was starting.

"Derek, I don't feel good" Stiles said looking more green than usual.

"You don't look that good either." Derek joked.

"Are you suggesting that I look ugly?" Stiles Shot at Derek for no reason at all.

"Geez calm down Stiles, you look fine" Derek Replied.

"Just, fine?" Stiles spat. "I feel like I'm going to puke my guts up and you say I look, fine. I thought you liked me but now you say I look fine."

"What has gotten into you, just 25 minutes ago you were staring at my dick smiling like a little puppy dog, now you're being more like Stiles." Derek added

Derek stopped leaning on the counter and started to look in the cupboards for something. He went through nearly every cupboard before finding what he was looking for, it was some sort of pill. He passed it to Stiles.

"Here have this, it'll make you feel less like a little bitch, and more like a real person." Derek snapped.

"What is it? Some sort of sedative so you don't have to put up with me? Are you trying to roofie me?" Stiles retaliated

"No. stupid. It's an anti-sickness pill to stop this," Derek gestured to Stiles with his hands. "It'll help, trust me."

Stiles put the white pill in his mouth and swallowed it with a swig of coffee. It started to work instantly, he could feel it coursing through his veins, this stuff was magical.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me. It sort of just happened, like a lot of pent-up anger and fear all bubbled over and created that." Stiles let out one single tear and stood up from his stool.

With open arms Derek walked around the island. When he reached stiles he opened them wider and grabbed him into a tight embrace.

"Don't be silly, I know you don't mean it." Derek started. "Of course you look good. You do all the time and you look even better now that you're becoming one of us, in the pack."

"I hope you mean that, because I need it." Stiles relaxed into the hug. "and you're kind of squishing me, and I need to breath. I maybe turning into a wolf but they still need to breath y'know oxygen"

Derek loosened up his grip a little he didn't want to but Stiles was important to him and he didn't want to hurt him.

They let go of the embrace and went to sit on the couch. When they arrive the silence of before ensues, neither one of them knowing how to fill the silence.

Derek edged closer to Stiles on the couch. He kept moving in closer and closer until he was right next to him. Derek started to lean in.

He stopped.

He shouldn't, he was doubting himself, why would Stiles want him. He was what, 3 years older than him. Did he even like him? Why was he doing this? Fuck it he should just do it, stop over thinking it.

Derek went for it, he just leant in and kissed Stiles. He didn't pull away. This felt right, just him and Stiles together, kissing. He had never felt this right with anybody before let alone Stiles. Stiles had always just been there and he couldn't talk to him. Maybe that's why he was always just in the corner of the room looking angry, shirtless. Why had he never realised how good he was for him?

They finally broke away and they both smiled at one another like little lost puppies. They sort of just sat there looking at each other not knowing what to say or how to get around this.

"So." Stiles said.

"So, that was different." Derek tried to pass the kiss off as a sort of mistake.

"Different is good, you're good." Stiles tousled with his hair, trying to keep his cool.

"So, what does this make us?" Derek asked Stiles

"I don't know, really well, good friends." Stiles smiled at Derek still in shock at what had happened moments before.

"We don't have to do anything, or be anything you don't want." Derek stuttered.

"I need to think, okay. I really like you but I don't know how this would work right now" Stiles started to say but didn't really mean it because he really liked Derek and want to be with him.

"We don't have to be together right now, but you're special to me Stiles and I wouldn't be able to see you with someone else, it's just how much I like you." Derek announced to Stiles.

"Look, I should be getting back home, I have work to do and the whole senior year thing, with the work and graduating and the college things" Stiles stammered, not knowing where he was going with what he was saying, or why he was babbling, it was Derek he was talking to after all.

"Yeah, yeah. You should go. It's an important time. Text me." Derek brushed Stiles off not wanting to make it a big deal. He really liked him and didn't want to push anything on him, or worse hurt him.

Stiles got up to leave getting one last look at Derek before he ran off home to contemplate what had just happened. He called the elevated and lifted the door up. He stepped into the elevator and he couldn't stop smiling. The elevator went down slowly and the light from Derek's apartment slowly dimmed and faded. How could this happen, what did it make Derek. His boyfriend? How would this work.

Derek sat on the couch he couldn't stop smiling either. What had just happened? How had he been so stupid? Why in hell did he kiss Stiles, and how did Stiles just pass it off.

Stupid.

Derek got up and went upstairs to get his phone. He wondered what he should do. Should he text him.

He should text. He should. He picked up his phone, he keyed in the pin and opened the messaging app.

'Stiles, I don't know what came over me. I do really like you' he started to type, but decided to delete it. 'Stiles, I really like you. Like seriously' he pressed send and in an instant sort of regretted it. Why was he so stupid, Stiles didn't like him? Did he?


	4. Chapter 4

The silence in the loft was suffocating. Deafening even. Derek lay slumped on the couch, he hadn't moved since he had finished the text to Stiles and decided to just give up and lay there. His phone perched on his chest, waiting for Stiles to reply.

Why had he been so stupid? Stiles was for the most part straight, wasn't he? Stiles was just looking at his dick earlier this morning. Derek was contemplating what had happened and why he had come on so strongly to Stiles. After all he had just changed him, but with Scott and the others this hadn't happened, he never wanted to do anything to them, sexually. Stiles was different he had a different scent that drove Derek to the edge of madness. At this rate he would be admitted to Eichen house and never released, all because of an 18 year old boy.

He could still smell him everywhere, it was insane. It was the sort of scent that Derek hadn't smelt before. Like chocolate and vanilla mixed but 100 times better. The whole loft had his scent, it was just that strong.

'Fuck'

Derek stood up. Clenching his phone in a fist and walked over to the large windows that lined one side of the loft. With his other hand he lent against the glass pain. He searched the area trying to see if he could spot Stiles. Even with his sight of the werewolf he couldn't spot him. He was so stupid for thinking that Stiles was into him, he was too young, and he was only 18. Wasn't he still into Lydia, that perfect haired girl? No, after the whole killing thing happened and Lydia became a banshee didn't they just part ways? Sure he was cute but that would never happen between them, but was it worth trying?

Derek unclenched his fist and looked at the text he had sent to Stiles an hour ago. Why hadn't he answered the damn text?

"I should call him, I should. Shouldn't I?"

He spun on the spot, twisting his body to face the elevator shaft. His phone screen displayed Stiles' contact information and a call button. Derek went to press the button. He stopped himself from pressing that button, it would seem desperate. He should just leave it.

Walking around the loft Derek found himself in the secluded study that was at the back of the loft, hidden from sight. The room was a fair bit smaller than the rest of lofts open area. A wall lined with mahogany shelves which held thousands of books new and old was located at one side of the study. There was a battered old small bureau was placed on one of the free walls in the corner, it held all sorts of things. It was mainly old bills and receipts but there was a small amount of recreational wolfsbane in stainless steel jars. Something Derek wasn't overly proud of. Next to the Wolfsbane sat the grinder which had a small triskele engraved into it. His desk stuck out in the room. It was one of the only modern pieces of furniture, well apart from the high backed, faux grey leather swivel chair sitting neatly under the desk. Perched on top of the cold, hard metal desk was his iMac. It sat dead central and was a feature in the room that you couldn't miss because it was so big.

Derek walked over to the desk and touched the trackpad to wake it up. The room was dimly lit which changed when the bright screen illuminated, giving light to the entire room. He typed in his password and it dinged, not the god sort either.

*Password incorrect*

Derek furiously typed out his password again double checking to make sure it was correct.

*wolfsbane122392*

This time the screen flicked to his desktop, he waited a couple second before opening up the web browser just to make sure it would load properly and that he had Wi-Fi in here. His search engine popped up, _Woogle_. He started to type into the engine. Erasing it several times and finally deciding what to type, this was tricky as he didn't know what he wanted to know. It was the first time this sort of thing has happened to him, normally boys didn't run off after he kissed them, it normally led somewhere else, let's say more, comfy.

'What to do when you turn a really cute twink into a wolf who you now have feelings for and don't even know if he is fully gay or not.'

He hits enter.

Nothing.

Of course there is nothing because this doesn't happen often, if at all. Why would the internet help this time? He would just have to grow a set and just go see him. Well, maybe text him again. Just to see if he got it. Just to make sure.

Derek spun around on his chair so that he was facing the bureau which had his recreational Wolfsbane. His hand stretched out hitting the jar with his hand and picking it up. He slowly unscrewed the top of the jar so that the wolfsbane was visible. He grabbed a small portion of it putting it in the small grinder that lay next to it on the bureau. After grinding it up he retrieved the rolling papers from his desk and placed a filter and the Wolfsbane in, rolling it up and sealing it. He lit one end and took a long drag, inhaling it and keeping it there for a few long seconds before exhaling the fumes. He repeated this till about half of it was gone. At this point his vision became cloudy and more rainbow filled.

He felt amazing. He didn't really feel anything.

After 10 minutes the Wolfsbane filled joint had taken its full effects, he sat on the floor smiling. Stiles who? Oh, right. Stiles.

'Shit.'

He had totally forgot about him, how had that happened. He should go. He should find him, to confess his love for him in the flesh. That seemed like a good idea in his clouded head. It was more than a good idea, he should text him just so he knows.

Derek grabbed a set of keys to lock some of the rooms up and headed to the elevator. Pushing the button to call it and then waited. He had snapped out of the Wolfsbane haze and was almost fully functioning.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this was a shorter chapter, it's just taken so long to get this done, I find that only having one character I a scene makes it harder to write. I thought that adding in the Recreational Wolfsbane in to the mix made Derek seem more three dimensional and fun, because wolfs hate it and it hasn't really been explored, I got the idea from another fic where it was mentioned in passing and I thought that would be really cool to explore that idea.**

 **P.S: sorry it's so slow, I just want to build up all the plot and make sure it's something I am proud to put my stamp on.**

 **Please leave reviews and feedback, it will help me explore different avenues and get it just right.**


End file.
